misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Absol
Absol, labeled, The Dual Personality Girl started out as an Absol, since she doesn't evolve. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor and Team Delcatty. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Disaster Pokemon *Type: Dark *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 103.6/108 lbs *Ability: Justified **Mega Ability: Magic Bounce *Nature: Brave *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season:Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through Seasons Trivia Gallery absol pokedex 3D.png|Absol in Pokedex 3D absol mega back.png|Mega Absol's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol mega front.png|Mega Absol's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol kalos back.png|Absol's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol kalos.png|Absol's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol mega party.png|Mega Absol's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol new party.png|Absol's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations absol old party.png|Absol's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations absol mega shuffle.png|Mega Absol in Pokemon Shuffle absol shuffle.png|Absol in Pokemon Shuffle absol rumble.png|Absol in Pokemon Rumble absol hgss ow.png|Absol's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver absol pokepark.png|Absol in PokePark absol pr.png|Absol in Pokemon Ranger absol md 2.png|Absol in Mystery Dungeon 2 absol md.png|Absol's Mystery Dungeon Tile absol sinnoh back.png|Absol's back sprite from the Fourth Generation absol hgss.png|Absol's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver absol dp.png|Absol's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl absol trozei.gif|Absol in Pokemon Trozei absol hoen back.png|Absol's back sprite in the Third Generation absol emerald.gif|Absol's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald absol rs.png|Absol's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire absol pinball rs.png|Absol in Pokemon Pinball Ruby and Sapphire absol mega premiere.png|Mega Absol's Premiere Pokemon Card absol premiere.png|Absol's Premiere Pokemon Card absol cyrus.png|Cyrus Absol's first card absol cyrus 2.png|Cyrus Absol's second card absol EX xy promo.png|Absol EX card from XY Promo Expansion absol guardians rising.png|Absol's card from the Guardians Rising Expansion absol holon phantoms.png|Absol's card from the Holon Phantoms Expansion absol legend maker.png|Absol's card from the Legend Maker Expansion absol plasma freeze.png|Absol's card from the Plasma Freeze Expansion absol power keepers.png|Absol's card from the Power Keepers Expansion absol roaring skies.png|Absol's card in the Roaring Skies Expansion absol secret wonders.png|Absol's card from the Secret Wonders Expansion absol triumphant.png|Absol's card in the Triumphant Expansion absol xy promo.png|Absol's card in the XY Promo Expansion absol mega anime model.png|Mega Absol's model for the Pokemon Anime absol anime model.png|Absol's model for the Pokemon Anime absol mega anime.png|Mega Absol in the Pokemon Anime absol anime.png|Absol in the Pokemon Anime absol mega manga.png|Mega Absol in the Pokemon Manga absol manga.png|Absol in the Pokemon Manga absol mega oa.png|Mega Absol's Original Artwork for Pokemon X and Y absol oa.png|Absol's Original Artwork for Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire absol mega dream.png|Mega Absol's Dream World Art absol dream.png|Absol's Dream World Art absol doll.png|Absol's doll from the Dream World absol unova back.png|Absol's back sprite from the Fifth Generation absol unova front.png|Absol's front sprite from the Fifth Generation absol unova back.gif|Absol's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation absol unova front.gif|Absol's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation Absol Go.png|Absol in Pokemon Go Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Non Evolution Pokemon Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Delcatty Category:Team Skills Zygarde